All your Fault
by Chranze
Summary: AU. A visit to a overclean hospital including a fierce battle with a bitchy nurse, a visit to the tropics with a little mishap on the way, and a pompous pet joining the whole family. Pairings: SR IK MS KAfocuses mainly on SR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 All your fault**

"I'm looking for a Rin Akita..."

Here they were. All the seven of them. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. Rin had reccently caught a cold that caused her to have a high fever and she had been moved into a nearby hospital. It wasn't so serious... just a high fever and some flu symptoms... but for some reason, this damn nurse was not letting them visit her. It wasn't that the nurse cared about the visitors preventing patients from resting comfortably. All the patients could suffer from exhaustion or die from boredom for all she cared. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun pissing off the visitors by misleading them into wrong rooms or ignoring them completely.

Miroku was the first to try in asking this uncooperative nurse for Rin's room number. After what Kagome preferred to call a 'confusing trip'- instead of 'useless bullshit of an experience' as Inuyasha had put it - Kagome had tried to convince the woman, but failed, and now an irritated Sesshomaru was trying to get her to tell them the right room.

The nurse had her long black hair up in a casual bun and her crimson eyes seemed to be narrowed all the time. The small name tag on her uniform read 'Kagura'. She was glaring at them with her red eyes as if she detested the fact that they were here. She was obviously not going to give them Rin's room number so easily without a fight that would entertain her.

Round one.  
**Miroku vs. Kagura the evil nurse.** Ding ding!

The gang had entered the vast hospital through the automatic glass doors. Nurses were busy taking care of patients high on sugar and interns were ranting at annoyed doctors about their "great responsibility and amazing skills". Everything was speck and clean. Not a smudge of dirt on the floors or walls.

"Whoa... talk about clean freaks..." Kouga whistled.

"Don't be fooled," Ayame mumbled, "My father's a doc as well as the owner of this hospital and he's a downright slob."

"Argh... weird smells..." Inuyasha crinkled his nose as his sensitive nose picked up the bitter scent of medicine.

"I think I'm in heaven," Miroku seemed to be in a dreamy state as he stared at the curves of the busy nurses.  
Sango whacked him on the head.

"You soon will be if you don't stop staring at the nurses," shs growled.

"Aww Sango... you know you're my only woman..."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort. Miroku was known for his perverted manner and many women were fooled by his good looks,  
polite manners, and his father's reputation as a redoubtable monk. But Sango knew better.

"I don't remember being your so called 'only woman'..."

"Would you like remember? Well, remember just last night we"  
Sango punched Miroku in the face while she tried to control the blush that was creeping up on her neck.

"All right, all right. I remember..." Sango muttered.

"Well as a punishment for forgetting, how about if we spend another one like last night in here...plenty of clean beds you know"  
Miroku's left eyebrow quirked as he said this.

"HENTAI! Stupid houshi!" Sango pounded on him, earning disgusted and bewildered looks from many on lookers except for her friends.

"Come on..." Sesshomaru urged quietly, wanting to get out of the crowded entrance full of staring people. He did not find the seductive stares of the women very comfortable. He got that enough on the streets already. It did not lift his mood to hear Ayame and Kagome teasing Sango behind him by asking questions like "Did you enjoy it?" in a girly voice.

The crew headed over to the information desk in the middle of the crowded floor. A bored looking nurse, the antagonist of this story Kagura,  
was painting her fingernails blood red to match her eyes.

"Oh wait..." Ayame muttered and she held up a hand to stop the rest.

"What?" snapped Sesshomaru.

Ayame looked at him. It wasn't like him to be so impatient; he was usually in a cool manner with a patient disposition.

"Don't you piss off at me mister; it's all your fault Rin is in this damn-it's-so-clean-it-drives-me-nuts hospital."

"She wanted to go to the park."

"Yeah, but if you guys didn't walk in the rain she wouldn't be here would she?"

"We didn't expect it."

"Heard of a cab before? It was pouring and freezing out there and you guys just had to walk about five miles in that terrible weather!"

"We didn't have any money."

"Hark, are my ears deceiving me? Sesshomaru Takahashi, the one who's been running his own successful business ever since the age of twenty didn't have any money?" Kouga said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this compliment/mockery. "Cab drivers do not accept credit cards."

"Who told you to go there with a bill-less wallet that's only filled with golden credit cards?"

"Okay enough!" Kagome put the end of the bicker between the three demons. "What were you going to say Ayame?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, before Sesshomaru rudely interrupted-"

"I did not interrupt."

"Yeah like he did just now, we should just look for Rin's room on our own instead of asking that bitch..."

"Ayame!" Kagome warned her, for there were a group of young kids nearby.

"Sorry... um... yeah instead of asking that whore."

Kagome scowled.

"I have this feeling you don't like this nurse very much..."

"You guys wouldn't either if we asked her for Rin's room."

"Why?"

"Because she just doesn't like anyone being happy besides herself." Ayame rolled her eyes." She's only interested in pleasing men"  
She emphasized on the word 'pleasing' to get her friends to understand what she meant.

"Well if that's the case... I should be asking her..."Miroku smiled. Ignoring Sango's death glare, he marched up to the nurse behind the desk.

"No Miroku don't... damn... too late..."

"Ayame you don't expect us to search the whole 31 floors that has at least 22 rooms on each floor do you?" Kouga questioned.

"It would be better than asking her..."

* * *

"Excuse me fair lady..." Miroku smiled at the woman who was not taking her eyes off her newly painted fingernails.

Kouga and Inuyasha shivered as Sango started sharpening her handy dandy Swiss army knife. She silently cursed herself for not bringing her Hiraikotsu, her bone boomarang, which was great at cracking a few ribs.

Kagura ignored Miroku for a moment before replying in a snappy manner.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone...if you would kindly tell me her room number?" Miroku looked at the nonchalant nurse seductively.

"Her name?"

"Rin Akita."

Kagura seemed to seethe quietly at the name. She finally looked up from her nails and smiled warmly. It sent the shivers up of everyone's spines, except Sesshomaru who could smile in a more evil way, and Miroku, who was too busy watching the ass of a passing nurse.

"She's in room 1312."

"Why, thank you."

He came back to the rest, who were keeping a distance from them, with a triumphant smile.

"She's in room 1312." He said smugly.

"Wow, she actually told you? I can't believe it..." Ayame muttered.

"Why do you hate such a sweet woman with such attractive figure?" Miroku received a slap on his head from Sango.

"Because the last time I asked her the room where my mother was staying, she ignored me completely because she was talking to this rich, pompous guy who pushed me back in the parking lot...and when I finally got her attention, she told me that my mother passed away... She would¡¯ve fooled me if my mom didn't come behind me high on sugar and caffeine¡¦I¡¯ve got to admit, she really has a talent in acting."

"Couldn't you have just asked another nurse?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"She's the only one with the whole records..."

They piled into the elevator and pressed the button for the 13th floor not knowing what was in store for them and missing the smirk on Kagura's smug face.

**Chranze speaking**... My first fanfic, I suck at writing, please review, hope you enjoy the story, please review, I love you all, and did I mention review? It's been a few months I found out about and ever since then it's been the only site I visit nowadays.  
I live in a country where good school grades is the number one object that will help your life shine like gold, but unfortunately for me, my life is as dull as my textbooks in the corner of my room making friends with the dust bunnies. So in conclusion: there may be slow updates. But hey I will finish this story no matter what happens. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two All your Fault**

"...This elevator is slow." Sesshomaru was staring at the changing numbers on top of the elevator that announced the floors they passed.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "We only got on, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to his younger brother to glare at him. "Do not address me by that name."

"Oh yeah, I forgot...Only Rin can do that...Damn... "  
Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru let him live because they had reached the thirteenth floor.

Ding-

"Ok... Rooms 1300-1310 to the right...Rooms 1310-1320 to the left..." Kouga turned left to lead the group when he saw Sesshomaru in front of him already walking in a brisk gait.

The rest of them ran up to catch up with him as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh wait the flowers..." Kagome handed Sesshomaru the bouquet he had brought.  
Buttercup and a few branches of baby breaths. She had always preferred wild flowers better than the fancy ones for embellishment, such as roses.

He had not seen her ever since she had been ill and that had been three days ago...he was used to seeing her every day and the fact that she hadn't been with him for full three days did not please him at all. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The crew were greeted by an unexpected yell.

"Oh shit! GET IT OUT OF ME! Morphine!"

"Ma'dam you 'ave to be calm! Non, do not grip my 'air!"

The scene made all three humans, three youkais, and a half demon freeze in the doorway. A woman was apparently giving birth to her child and was squeezing her face in pain as well as gripping the blond curls of the doctor with a French accent. Nurses were running around waiting to deliever the child and calm down the woman. That was what was happening two seconds ago before Sesshomaru opened the door, causing everyone in the room (including the woman who was still gripping the doctor's hair) to stare and stop what they were doing.

Inuyasha was the first to recover.

"Why, you're doing a great job! By the looks of it, you're bringing a rather, er, healthy son into the world! And uh... these are for you"  
He grabbed the bouquet that was in Sesshomaru's loose grip, and shut the door before anyone in the room and in the doorway came out of the state of shock.

For a minute or two, everyone was silent.

"I finally understand why women get angry when I ask them to bear my children..." Miroku seemed to be in a state worse than shock.

"I knew that bitch was up to something when she gave us the room so easily!" Ayame cursed.

"Darn these doors are sound proof...Can't believe we couldn't hear all that noise from out here..." Sango complimented.

"Those were for Rin..." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha.

"I wonder why we got the wrong room... isn't this room 1312?" Kagome checked the number on the door.

"Yes, it is room 1312 Kagome, but you really got to be a little more suspicious of people," Ayame muttered.  
"That slut gave us the wrong number on purpose..."

"Why can't your father fire her?" Kouga asked irritatedly.

" 'Cause he won't believe me that she is nothing but a lazy sex addict...she pretends to work really diligently anytime he comes around"  
Ayame said in a sour tone.

"Are you saying that the nurse on the first floor had mislead us? On purpose?" Sesshomaru was ticked off.

"Actually lied is more like it...she's probably laughing her ass off right now..."

As soon as the elevator door opened on the first floor, Sesshomaru practically zoomed to the information desk where the nurse was now adjusting her hair. If it wasn't for Kouga's quick agility that allowed him to hold him back, Sesshomaru would have ripped her into pieces for giving him the wrong information. His eyes were slightly red and the tip of his claws were already dripping a few drops of poison. He had little patience when it came to meeting Rin. Two interns who were passing by stared at them, but they quickly returned to their conversation about the sign on the mortuary door when Sesshomaru glared at them with blood red eyes.

"Yo take it easy man...we're in the hospital you know?"

"You guys, stay here," Kagome said as she made her way to the desk, "Keep Sesshomaru from attacking anybody all right?"

"Good luck," Sango said as she helped the boys try to persuade Sesshomaru to turn his eyes back to their original golden color. It was not working; his eyes were turning crimson now as he realized that a mere bitchy nurse was keeping him from achieving what he had wanted to do for the last three days.

Kagome sighed as she walked up to the desk.

Begin Round 2.  
Kagome vs. the evil bitch from Hell(Ayame liked this title)  
Ding ding!

"Excuse me..." she said politely.

Kagura ignored her. She continued to adjust her hair while looking in a small hand mirror.

"Excuse me," Kagome raised her voice in case she didn't hear her.

"Oh my, Naraku-san..." This time Kagura stopped a doctor with thick wavy black hair and an annoyed look on his face as he was passing by. "You look lovely with your hair down... Oh, and it's almost lunch... How about you and me?" She cooed.

Kagome was disgusted. Ayame was right after all.

"I'm sorry Kagura, but I have work to do," Naraku narrowed his eyes as he answered.

She merely gave a high pitched laugh. "Naraku-san...sometimes I have to say that you are turning a work aholic."

"Thank you, I take that as the finest compliment I could ever recieve." He turned around and before Kagura could say anything, Kagome rushed towards him.

"Excuse me, Dr. er, Naraku," Kagome rushed, "Do you happen to know a patient called Rin Akita?"

"No I do not." He answered without hesitation.

Kagome could've realized that he was lying by catching the annoyed, but nervous glint in his eyes, if she wasn't interrupted by Kagura.

"Excuse me," Kagura said rather dangerously, "But if you haven't noticed, I was talking to him."

"Sorry, I was a bit deaf there like you were when you ignored me completely," Kagome muttered.

But both being a youkai, Kagura and Naraku caught her words. Kagura gave a quick glance towards Naraku and turned to gaze at Kagome with leering eyes as she gave a false laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there," she simpered, "What can I do to help you?"

"I'm looking for a patient with the name Rin Akita."

"Now let's see..." Kagura turned to the computer and fiddled with the keyboards. Kagome couldn't see what she was doing because the computer screen was towards the other way, but it did make her suspicious when Kagura came back with the most unexpected answer.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the name Akita..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Behind her, the boys stopped trying to tie down Sesshomaru so he won't go murdering anybody.  
They all froze at her unexpected answer.

"But I'm sure she came in three days ago..." Kagome argued.

"Do you think I am lying to you?"

'Yes, because you just did and that scene will be a part of our memories forever haunting us...' Kagome scowled inwardly, but as she thought of a good idea which was a whole lot better than asking this uncooperative woman, she smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I must've got the wrong hospital."

She was about to turn around and leave, when Kagura gave a mirthless laugh.

"I was only joking, miss," Kagura said with an evil gleam in her eyes, "See that hall to your right? Well, go straight until you reach the blue door to your left."

'Now we're getting somewhere!' Kagome thought with relief. She was thinking about asking Inuyasha to sniff Rin out, but now with the woman's help, they could save much more time.

"What's the room number?"

"Well it's 151, but the sign came off this morning, and we thought the super glue we have to use to put it back on would make your friend you're looking for a bit queasy."

"Thank you, I really apprecitate your help," Kagome gave her a genuine smile of gratitude as she turned back to head towards her friends.

"Hey, you came back fast..." Sango remarked.

"And?" Ayame impatiently asked as she tried to convince Sesshomaru to stop giving the innocent passing by interns his death glare.

"She was actually kind really... She's in room 151."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"Are you sure?"

"Um...I wouldn't be sure unless I actually go there would I?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

He gave a small 'Hn.' and followed Kagome as she led the gang down the hall that led to their destination.

"Here we are!" Kagome announced.

The crew were facing a blue door. There were markings of dry glue on the door to indicate that there once was something glued onto it.

"Where's the sign?" Sagno asked.

"She said that the sign fell off the door this morning."

"Then why the hell didn't they glue it on?"

"Sango, do you honestly think the smell of super glue would be good for a sick patient?"

"This comes from the woman who locked me in with that horrible incense when I came down with the cold..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey! You had a stuffy nose and that incense cured you in the end anyways! Do you know how hard I worked to get those few sticks?"

"No, but you're right, it did cure my nose... and it also left an unbelievable stench in it for a week to remind me what I went through."

Kagome was about to retort to this statement, but Miroku stepped in and broke their arguement.

"Now, now... we're here to see Rin in a cheerful mood aren't we? No need to get frisky and impatient." He said with a cheery smile.

"Keh...you only came here to gawk at the nurses.."

"Oh my I can't wait to see Rin!" Miroku ignored Inuyasha and he pushed the door open. The scene in front of them was certainly not what they had expected.

**I send words of thanks to my three reviewers:**

**Lamely Lambent**: Thanks for the cupcake!  
**animeroxz** : Yeah, the story's updated now, hope you didn't wait too long.  
**littlefiction**: Actually, I decided to live the rest of my life unemployed... But my mom's staring over my shoulder right now so I should'nt say such things...

**It's getting** freezing by the minute here and probably around the world except for the tropical places and lower hemispheres whatever,  
but I hope everyone is nice and snug and warm unlike me sob. Just to tell you why I was incredibly late on the update, I'm not so good with computers and it took me heck of a long time to find out how to update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** - A wonderful trip to the blue door without a sign (A/N: I decided to put titles once in a while hehe)  
**All your fault**

"Um...hello?"

Kagome's voice echoed off the walls of the room. The blue light was dim and it was difficult to see things. They were in some kind of room with walls that had file drawers everywhere. In the middle of the room was a bed with a lumpy figure in it.

"I guess she's still sleeping..." Sango whispered.

Unlike their human friends however, the four youkai had picked up an unpleasant scent. It lingered everywhere in the room and it seemed like it was coming out of the file drawers in the wall. But mostly from the bed.

"Ok, the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of this room, I'm going to sign her into another room. It's freakin' cold in here"  
Kagome's teeth seemed to chatter as she went towards the lump on the bed.

"Kagome...Get back..." Inuyasha slowly said.

"What?"

"Don't touch it..." Ayame warned.

"Touch what?"

Kouga merely pointed at the lump on the bed. The stench was unbelievable; they refused to go anywhere near it. It was something like the eggnog Miroku left in the fridge too long, which Inuyasha had unfortunately run across when he was quite eager to quench his thirst.

Only worse.

"Come on guys," Sango rolled her eyes as she grabbed the blanket.

"No, don't!"

She pulled.

* * *

There was a pale man on the bed wearing nothing but a flimsy hospital gown.

"The hell?"

"I do not believe that that is Rin my dear..."Miroku muttered.

"Well he's freezing cold...we should get him out of here." Kagome said as she gently shook the man.

"Excuse me... mister... it's freezing in here...you have to go get another room for your sake..." Kagome said softly.

He didn't budge.

"Well he doesn't look like he's going to move," Sango said as she pulled his arm over her shoulder.

Kouga finally realized what the smell was and where it was coming from when Sango and Kagome supported the man as they walked towards them. He was about to say something. If it weren't for the intern.

"What in the seven hells are you doing!"

A man around his early twenties with white hair and purple hints in them was giving them a suspicious look.

"No respect for the dead! Imbecillic humans..." he muttered.

"Hey," Sango said with a ticked off tone, "He's soon going to be dead if we don't get him out of here! The room is friggin' cold!"

"Of course it's friggin' cold in here!" he practically yelled, "We would like to leave this room at a low temperature if we don't want dead bodies decaying right here in the hospital!"

"...Are you saying that this guy has...deceased?"

"Yes."

Kagome and Sango immediately dropped the man.

"Hey!" the intern yelled as the fragile body hit the floor with a not so reassuring 'crack'.

"Uh well... um.. see you later!" Kagome and Sango rushed out of the room leaving their other friends to deal with the pissed off intern.

"I can't believe you left us with that twisted guy..." Ayame muttered.

"Yes, if I hadn't pretended to be one of the patients here, we would've been stuck with him for hours," Miroku complained.

"But you did a pretty good imitation of a person high on cheese...that intern is either stupid or the world has come to its end to have people who get high on cheese inhabiting it..." Kouga mumbled.

"You're forgetting Rin," Kagome giggled.

"Oh yeah... then there is the girl who gets high on peanut butter..." Inuyasha muttered.

"I wonder if there's something she doesn't get high on."

"Fish." Was the short reply from Sesshomaru.

"Really? Wow... Rin, the girl who gets high on chicken doesn't get high over fish."

"Who would?" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Even Kagome's curry taste better."

"Inuyasha was that a compliment? 'Cause it did not sound like one." Kagome snapped.

"Excuse me, but I, for one, like fish." Kouga interrupted.

And so Kouga and Inuyasha began to bicker with each other with the subject on whether fish taste better than curry, Kagome giving them heated glares as they made their way to the information desk. Kagura was busy flirting with a dreamy looking young intern who seemed to be having the time of his life talking to the nurse. Sesshomaru motioned the others to stay behind and he made his way up to the desk continuously reminding himself not to kill the woman when he got there. He waited until she noticed him, which did not take more than a second. Her neck seemed to snap as she quickly turned her gaze onto him, ignoring the dazed intern.

"I'm looking for a Rin Akita." His smooth cold voice that attracted many women seemed to ring in Kagura's ears.

"Why, she's getting so many visitors today," she laughed lightly as her greedy eyes inspected him.

"Will you please tell me her room number?" He ignored her comment and glared at her with his cold eyes.

"Well I could...But since I have a lot of free time why don't I show you her room personally?" She purred.

"Thank you."

She came over to him purposely swaying her hips and ignoring the stunned intern she had been flirting with a moment ago, and lead the way to the elevators.

"She's on the sixth floor," she called as she sauntered to the elevator.

Sesshomaru followed, keeping a distance from her and gestured at the rest to follow him.

Ding-

Kagura practically waltzed into the elevator and held the door open for him to come in. He was quickly followed by the rest to cause the once commodious elevator to be cramped. Kagura scowled.

"Are you purposely following us or do you coincidently happen to be going in the same direction?" She asked with an angry tone to Kagome, who she seemed to have recognized.

"They're with me," Sesshomaru simply cut her off.

Kagura looked extremely disappointed but reluctantly pressed the button for the seventh floor.

"I thought you said she was on the sixth."

"I guess I must've informed you wrong," Kagura simpered.

Ayame snorted in the corner, who was crushed to the wall by Miroku and Kouga. She knew perfectly well why Kagura had said the sixth.

Ding-

The passangers all piled out of the elevator as the door opened to reveal a group of people surrounding a doorway of a room not too far away from them. Sesshomaru detected the cheery voice he had so longed to hear for the last three days mixed in with the laughter and the squeals ringing the hallway.

Kagura merely scowled as she saw him eagerly lead the gang towards the room. They got through the group of people who immediately made way for them, realizing them as friends of the patient.

"Akita sensai, you won't die will you?"

"Sensai, sensai...why are the doctors so scary looking?"

"Sensai, is it true that you're sick because of your puppy? 'Cause if it is, that puppy is bad. You should spank him like my mommy does to Spot."

Kids around the age five or six were either sitting on the bed or the floor where it wasn't covered with presents and cards. All their attention was on an attractive young woman sitting on the bed, who was busily answering their questions.

"No, I hope I don't die Shotaro because I'm still young and there's a whole generation of Disney movies that are going to come out I'm eager to see,  
and Ayumi, I was wondering that same thing because Dr. Naraku really freaks me out, and Hashiro, yes I am unfortunately down with this terrible cold, which you guys might catch from me if you don't leave soon, because of my very naughty puppy."

The children giggled as their happy teacher rambled on.

"Akita sensai, you have vistitors." A man who was standing out in the doorway called out. The adults seemed to be the parents of the kids.

The young woman looked up and immediately her honey brown eyes shone with joy as she saw her friends carefully making their way towards her through the sea of kids and presents.

"All right, kids it's time to go." A young man around his early twenties gathered the disappointed kids and lead them out of the room.

"Oh and sensai..." The young man came towards her and blushed as he personally delievered his present."This is for you. I hope you like it."

"Thank you Hitoro-san," the woman pecked him on the cheek causing him to blush a deeper shade of crimson.

Inuyasha heard the low growl of disapproval and saw at the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru glowering at the now dazed young man. He murmured a hurried 'you're welcome' and rushed out of the room.

"Goodbye Akita sensai!"

"Don't die ok?"

"Shotaru-chan!" The boy's mother scolded him.

"Hope you like my present sensai!"

"I dearly wish for your health Akita sensai."

Children and their parents left one by one, leaving the young woman with presents and words of good health.

"Man,who sent you all these?" Kouga was amazed at the number of flowers and get well gifts. He and Miroku were piling them onto the side to make room while the girls embraced each other.

"My secret admirers, the kids, and all the other people who care about me." The cheery woman laughed and offered them a box of chocolate.

"Rin, please don't tell me those empty chocolate boxes were all cleaned out by you," Kagome muttered as she eyed the trashcan full of empty sweet boxes.

"No, about three boxes were consumed by me, but the rest, the kids ate them all," Rin giggled.

"Great. Remind me to tell the nurses good luck being stuck with a sugar-high patient," Inuyasha smirked.

"Wow. You can open a flower shop with all the bouquets you got," Kouga smirked.

"I could...Mainly because I don't like roses or tulips...Oh, wait, I smell buttercups!"

"Seriously woman, you have a better sense of smell than me," Inuyasha commented.

"So did you get them for me? It's coming from Sess..."

"Actually, Inuyasha had so kindly given them to a brave woman who gave birth to a rather, as he put it, "healthy" child," Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Oh that must be Mrs. Tobita... Well, if you gave them to her that's fine. She's a really nice lady."

"What's this?" Sango pointed at the stacks of dvds in the corner of the room, just below the TV, which was playing "The Hunchback of NotreDame" (A/N I love that movie!)

"Disney movies from the kids. And don't turn the TV off. I need to see the part where Frollo drops to the deepest, hottest part of Hell."

"Geesh woman, you sure you're a kindergarden teacher?"

"Not now I'm not. Bankotsu is covering up for me and Jakotsu called me yesterday to take my time recovering."

"I guess Jakotsu has a little crush now huh? I knew it from the start."

"Little? I say big judging by the way he was squealing over the phone."

"Well, it's almost lunch and I'm getting hungry. Let's get some food," Ayame said as she glanced at Rin and Sesshomaru to get her friends understand what she meant.

"What do you mean it's almost lunch? It's only eleven," Kouga looked at the clock.

So much for understanding.

Ayame glared at Kouga and he quickly got her point.

"Oh yeah, you're right I'm starving. Come on houshi let's go." He pulled an oblivious Miroku out of the room followed by Sango and Kagome, who clearly got Ayame's intention, and Ayame, who was pulling a clueless Inuyasha out by the ear.

"Rin you want anything?" Sango poked her head in the door.

"Yeah. Frosted Flakes with extra sugar and could you get me a bottle of coke?"

"Um...Sesshomaru?"

He merely shook his head and Sango snapped the door closed ignoring Rin's "So am I going to get my lunch?".

Once she heard her friends heading towards the elevator, she spread out her arms towards him and he was immediately beside her, sighing as he buried his face into her hair, enjoying her sweet scent as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You know I should punish you for getting me sick Fluffy." She mumbled into his clothing.

"You wanted to go to the park."

"Why was your wallet bill-less when we needed it the most?"

"Why did you bring so little money?"

It was their ordinary bicker. Although this time it was done half-heartedly. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"I only brought enough for the park beggars...And Fluffy, you're going to catch my cold if you don't stay away."

"Rin, you seem to have forgetten who I am..." he muttered in her ear as his eyes lingered on her cleavage which was only partly covered by her flimsy hospital gown.

"You are Sesshomaru Takahashi, the culprit who made me end up like this, stuck in a hospital full of freaky doctors on a sunny Saturday and who is currently interested in my upper body."

"I'm a demon," he whispered as his lips roamed her neck,"I am immune to human illnesses like yours..."

"Well, excuse me for being weak." She mumbled as his lips began to roam downwards.

"Maybe you can make it up for me..."

"Make up what? For being weak?"

"No, make up for the time you took away from me as I am here wasting a sunny Saturday in a "hospital full of freaky doctors" as you put it..."

"Sess, isn't it wrong to make out in a hospital? 'Cause I'm sure I heard it was..." His hands began to snake up her clothing.

"I'm about to find out."

**My parents** are after my blood. A little late on the update, but please bear with me ehheh... For my last reveiwers: You rock!

**littlefiction**: Dumb chapter filter did not show up when I updated last time and it freaked me out... hope this chap doesn't screw up too.. me and my stupid brain Chip

**animeroxz**: May God be with you. ...I just felt like saying that 'cause your review sounded really holy. It's just this weird part of me.

**sphinx**: I'm thrilled to see a new reveiwer! A bright future is ahead of me! Muhahaha! ...I'm sorry if I just freaked you out.

**chaotic pink chocobo**: You have a cool ID! ehheh.. hope you didn't have to wait too long.

**Lamely Lambent:** I know! So many great stories have to be updated but there's an author in every place who gets too lazy to update. sniff. Thank you for reveiwing!


	4. Chapter 4

**All your Fault  
**

**Chapter 4** - The encounter with the freakydoctor and pissed off intern

"You know what Rin reminds me of?"

They were in the hospital cafeteria enjoying a meal of ramen for lunch, when Sango asked the question out of the blue. Ayame raised her eyebrow to tell her to continue.

"She reminds me of Pikachu."

Inuyasha coughed on the ramen.

"Pi- cough, what?"

"You know... Pikachu. The yellow Pokemon-"

"Yeah I know what a Pikachu is Kagome."

"Don't you think Pikachu is cute?"

"I say Muk is cuter," Ayame said.

"Hey let's talk about the main Pokemon character here."

"Yeah and what about it?"

"Well Rin is kinda like Pikachu... cute you know? But then she can get scary when she gets angry."

"Rin can get angry?" Miroku looked surprised.

"Yes Miroku. Every human being including youkaisare capable of gettingangry."

"I never saw Rinangry before...Although I've seen Sesshomaru... Oh, wait that was today and the time that waiter tried to hit on Rin...That was funny."

"Rin getting mad? I thought she was only capable to get into three moods: high, hyper, and happy. Hey, three h's."

"When did she get mad?"

"Well she got mad at Inuyasha."

He coughed on his ramen noodles again.

"When?" he barely managed to wheeze out.

"Well, she was a little ticked off from the start when she found out that you finished off her Christmas marshmallows and then she found out that you made upset Kagome by asking Kikyou out...Not a pretty picture." Sango drank the last contents of her soup.

"Really? What happened?" Ayame asked.

"Let's put it this way... If I wasn't there to stop her, Inuyasha would be missing one of his ears right now."

"...Ow."

"If Pikachu uses thunderbolts, Rin uses chain saws."

"She has a chain saw?"

"Actually it was her neighbors she borrowed a few weeks back, but I confiscated it from her anywayand it took me a heck a lot of time convincing her that murdering Inuyasha would make Kagome even more upset. I mean, Kagome would have wanted to kill him off herself."

"Eh heh... If Rin's a Pikachu then Sess would be a Charizard." Inuyasha quickly changed the subject as he noticed Kagome was letting out a black aurora as she remembered Kikyou was not at all pleasing. "Haha a perfect couple." He nervously laughed at his own joke.

"I say Psyduck."

Ayame sipped her tea as the rest of her friends gave her incredulous looks.

"Psyduck? Rin?"

"Nope, Sesshomaru."

The incredulous looks were not going away.

"Physduck always seems so spaced out, but in reality, I bet he's thinking of something serious. And then when he gets stressed, boom! There goes Team Rocket flying away by Psyduck's special attack confusion."

"Sess doesn't need psychic attacks... he has his evil death glare and not to mention strong arms," Miroku said as he remembered the painful memory of when he had gotten angry at him.

"I wonder if he'll get mad if we interrupt them when they're making out..." Ayame said with a smile.

"Not a pretty picture," Kouga mentally winced.

* * *

"Ow... gently... gently! I'm a patient here..." Rin mumbled into his hair. 

He growled into her neck where he was passionately nipping on. The sweet taste of her skin was almost driving him off the edge. His hands reached to the neck of her robe to push it down, but were stopped by her delicate ones.

"Oh no, not here mister. The last thing I want isgettingcaught by the nurses. They can get pretty scary. I saw one beating up a punk yesterday 'cause he was smoking in the hallways. Actually, he deserved it...smoking in front of poor Mr.Tabuto...he has lung cancer you know."

"I see that you have already acquainted yourself with the others," he smirked. Rin had always been good at relationships.

"I also met Kohaku, Sango's brother. Did you know he's an intern here? And I met his friend with cool purple-"

She was interrupted by the door being pushed open. An intern, by the looks of his name card dangling from his neck, entered the room while reading off a clipboard.

"Ms. Akita, you should take your vitamin pills now and Dr.-" He stopped abruptly as he noticed that her hospital gown was almost fully open, revealing a part of her firm chest, her fingers tangled in a mass of silver hair, and saw a man hovering over her his left hand hiding from view inside her robe.

* * *

"Do you think we can go back in now? I mean, do you think they're done?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Done already? If I was in a room with a clean bedand my dear Sango here, I would be very far from done."

Slap!

"Stupid perv...Rin told me to get Frosted Flakes but she wouldn't mind that I got her Fruit Loops instead right?" Sango held up the box of cereal while pinching Miroku's already red cheek.

"What's the difference?" Kouga asked as he pushed the button on the elevator for the seventh floor.

"Frosted Flakes has more sugar."

"Better than those Healthy Brans or whatever you call them... Rin would freak out seeing the big '100 sugar-free' sticker on the box."

"Hey Ayame? What's on the sixth floor? Just private rooms?" Kagome asked as she read the small writings next to the floor buttons, which indicated what was on each floor.

"Yeah. Exactly why that whore told Sesshomaru that Rin was on the sixth floor."

"Why?"

" 'Cause it's the floor with the most unoccupied beds and least people."

"What would she want to do with Sesshomaru on a floor with the most unoccupied-... oh..." Kagome stopped in mid-sentence as she realized what Kagura had been planning.

Ding-

"I feel like a piece of cheese," Miroku said out of the blue as they walked towards Rin's room.

"Excuse me?" Sango immediately let go of his cheek she was still holding toas if she was going to catch whatever Miroku had that made him say such random things.

"I just felt this urge to say it," he said with a serious face, "As if Kami-sama had sent mea sign."

"Right...And Kami-sama sent you the sign because?"

"Holy shit! That freaky intern!" Inuyasha cursed as he caught a purple-whitish haired head enter the Rin's room.

"Because he has foreseen the freaky intern, who we are about to encounter," Miroku grumbled to Sango.

* * *

It was Rin who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Um..Ok, thank you Sesshomaru, but you can stop searching for that button you dropped in my shirt 'cause I found it now," she nervously laughed as she pulled his hand out of her robe.

"Hey Haku-chan!" She fixed herclothing into place with no embarrassment at all. She gently pushed Sesshomaru and though he showed his disapproval by his low growl, he kissed her gently on the forehead and got off the bed.

"This is Sesshomaru Takahashi. I told you about him right?"

She looked at Hakudoshi, waiting for a reply. Hakudoshi was simply glaring at the man with silver locks and Sesshomaru was coolly looking back. A silent battle for dominance over the other was taking place between them while an oblivious Rin started to fluff her pillows.

"Uh... Hello?"

Sango had poked her head into the room looking a little bewildered when she saw the intern and Sesshomaru glaring at each other, but ignored them and came to Rin's bed, followed by the rest.

"Here's your er- lunch... Now that I look at it, it looks more like breakfast."

"Hey! These are Fruit Loops!" Rin accusingly looked at Sango.

"Yeah, so?" Sango looked a little annoyed. "What's the difference between Frosted Flakes and Fruit Loops?"

"It has more sugar like you said," Kouga smirked.

"And I like tigers better than parrots. The characters are different! See? The huge parrot like birdy on Fruit Loops and a tiger with a hanky around his neck on Frosted Flakes."

"...Rin, it's just cereal."

"What's wrong with those two?" Kouga nodded towards the still glaring demons.

"Dunno," Rin casually said as she opened the box of her lunch.

"Why... I didn't know Ms. Akita had a brother," Hakudoshi finally said with a strained smile.

"She doesn't," Sesshomaru coldly replied.

"What a young father she has..."

Kagome got between the two as Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

"Actually, he's her um... um..." Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure whatkind of relationship Rin and Sesshomaru were in. She glanced back and saw Sesshomaru glaring at her as if asking her why she was making such unnecessarypauses.

"Uh... fiancé..."

**Ok weird** way of ending this chapter, but bear with me 'cause if I continued, this chapter would be freakin' long. Please congratulate me 'cause I finally found how to use bold and italics by using the editing system in the documents place watchamajig. I am very proud of myself of finally figuring it out 'cause like I said, I suck with comps.

**My thanks goes to:**

**littlefiction**: I like akward moments too! Especially when Inuyasha gets caught in them 'cause he gets so flustered. That was the longest review yet and I dedicate my fourth chapter to you!

**animeroxz**: I love it when people continue reading all the way to the end! Thank you for your review!

**RachneSinclairDacosta**: I hope to finish this fic one day and I will keep at it just like you said!

**chaotic pink chocobo**: I get so proud when I update for some reason haha.. Thanks for the review!

**Angels Heart 1622**: Never liked Kagura during the whole anime, but she's gets ok in the manga... just a teeny bit 'cause she saved Kohaku. I love fluffs! Maybe I'll write more of them..


End file.
